1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exhaust vent systems, and more particularly to exhaust vent systems for clothes dryers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dryer exhaust conduits conduct substantial quantities of heated air and lint from the dryer to an external location. Because of the amount of thermal energy involved in the vented air and in the dryer itself, dryer hose installation must be carefully made. Usually, all metal exhaust conduits are used throughout the dryer vent system. The conduits typically have a large diameter opening on one end and a smaller diameter opening on another end, such that multiple conduits may be attached together through a telescopic fit. Two adjacent conduits are usually secured together in the telescopic arrangement by a band clamp, resulting in the kinking or crushing of one or both conduits. A kinked or crushed conduit could create highly undesirable air flow restriction causing reduced velocity resulting in lint build-up in locations of the kinked or crushed section, which is undesirable.
Dryers are most often fitted into a space just wide enough to receive them, i.e., confined between two walls, a washing machine and a wall, or a cabinet or shelving.
Typically, it is practically impossible to make the connections between dryer vent components or to install clamps around the components after the dryer is against the wall. Consequently, homeowners or technicians that frequently install dryers find it difficult to make an effective dryer exhaust hook-up with metal components. Making the all metal connections when the dryer is still spaced several feet from the wall too often results in not being able to get the 25 dryer close to the wall after the installation or, if the dryer is pushed close to the wall, the conduit sometimes undergoes additional crushing, kinking and/or flattening, resulting in poor air flow and possible fire hazard.
The problem has been further compounded in recent years due to a tendency to place dryers in small closets. Typically, such a closet will have a maximum clearance of about 33 inches. There is little or no room to connect the vent components together with their associated clamps, unless the dryer is outside of the closet at the time. Then, when it is pushed into the closet, it is easy for the all-metal conduit to get crushed, kinked, and/or flattened, resulting in poor air flow.